


Yours

by furiosity



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiosity/pseuds/furiosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verbal sparring with Shion and Yayoi (also known as foreplay).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imadra_blue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadra_blue/gifts).



"I remember when you came in from the correctional facility, with eyes like a wolf," Shion murmurs. "Who would have thought you were such a kitten?"

Beside her, Yayoi stretches. "You've been trying to get a rise out of me since we first met, to no avail. Who would have thought that a brilliant hacker was such an idiot?"

Shion flops over to lie on her stomach and guides Yayoi's hand to her naked ass. "Spank me when you call me names, or what's the point?"

Yayoi gives her a lazy slap. Shion braces for a second, harder smack, but Yayoi's hand glides down and wiggles between her thighs. "Open."

Shion rolls away and onto her back. "If you want it, you're going to have to come and get it."

"You like it when I'm on top, don't you?" Yayoi turns to her side and stares at Shion's belly button. She's got a thing for softly curving stomachs, Shion suspects, but getting anything concrete out of Yayoi is like making Ginoza laugh.

"I like it when you get all flustered and call me yours."

Yayoi gives her a guarded look. "Why?"

It's not the reaction Shion was hoping for, but she rolls with it. "Because it's the only time I'm sure you're not lying."

Yayoi frowns. "Is that supposed to be sweet or insulting? I can't tell."

Shion hooks her foot around Yayoi's calf. "Good."

"You're really annoying."

"You're a pain in the ass."

"I didn't even slap it that hard."

"Maybe you should fix that."


End file.
